Makeshift Memories
by crush.mode
Summary: When your memories aren't your own, how hard is it to differentiate between dreams and reality? SoRoku PWP. Oneshot.


**Oh my. I finally finished it. I'm so .. relieved. Really, even though I've only been working on it for about two weeks, I didn't think I'd ever have the incentive to finish it. **

**Okay. First attempt at SoRoku. Dedicated to Dining-On-Twilight, because she gave me my first giftfic. And it was SoRoku. So I promised this would be for her. **

**That, and she swears she stole my idea, but our fics are entirely different. I just hope the idea behind mine isn't too .. obscure. **

**Love you, doll. **

**-cough- **

**If I owned them .. well, I'd be making a hell of a lot more money than I am now.**

* * *

It was a dream. He knew it was.

It was always the same one.

It was odd, though, this immeasurably strong sense of deja vu. Like he had been here before.

The sun was warm on his skin, the white sand soft beneath his bare feet. The aquamarine waves of the ocean before him rolled forward, ghosting his flesh with a cooling spray as the salt in the air burned his nose. Silver hair and emerald eyes skirted the edges of his vision, but when he turned his head there was nothing there. Just the empty expanse of sparkling sand and palm trees waving gently in a summer breeze as the tinkling of laughter, almost song, echoed in his mind.

Each time Roxas woke, he felt an inexplicable, heavy sense of loss. It was driving him insane.

The dream began, much the same as always, before sleep had fully claimed his body. Only this time, the sun had disappeared and a crescent moon had taken its place, its pale, serene light dancing across the water. Though it was calming, the change in atmosphere did little to slow the racing of his thoughts.

_This can't be the same dream ..._

His deep blue eyes pleaded with the night sky.

_Why am I here?_

"You came."

As quiet as the unknown voice was, it startled him. He spun around, sand flying in all directions as he got to his feet. Eyes identical to his own stared back at him, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Huh?"

"I've been waiting for you," the boy replied, taking a few tentative steps forward. He looked as perplexed as Roxas felt.

"Why?"

"I'm .. not sure." Teeth caught the edge of a full bottom lip as he ran a hand nervously through his hair--brown where Roxas was blond, but otherwise almost identical in its unruliness. "It just feels like I've been waiting for something. The air is different, now that you're here."

They were about a foot apart now, with the brunet reaching out a shaking hand to stroke a fingertip down the angle of the blond's jaw. Roxas' breath hitched; he tried to take a step back as a piece of a forgotten memory flashed before his eyes and an overwhelming sense of familiarity constricted within his chest.

_This has happened before._

"What--"

The question died in his throat as he found a pair of warm lips covering his own, tasting of salt and sun and desperation. The memory flickered again, filling his mind with mischievous green eyes, hair the color of blood and a sharp, wicked smile.

_"You like it when I do this, don't you Roxas?" _

His mind reeled at the image of gloved fingers curling around his cock.

_"You know how much I love it when you scream .."_

He moaned into the brunet's mouth as wandering hands lifted the thin fabric of his shirt, ghosting over damp skin as the garment was peeled away. Roxas found himself sinking to his knees in the sand, neither protesting nor fully consenting, as that unbelievably warm mouth left a trail of soft kisses to the angle of a protruding clavicle.

The blond's fingers curled into the other boy's shirt, sliding over sun-bronzed skin in a delicate dance as he pulled the fabric over the brunet's head. Their mouths clashed again, a battle of teeth and tongues that sought to devour the other as hands wandered, discovering tantalizing dips and hollows that begged to be explored further.

Lips parted, and twin sets of blue eyes mirrored their confusion and desire as the obscure images came faster to Roxas' weary mind, pushing him into yet another unfamiliar scene. The redhead appeared again at his back.

_"No one would miss me."_

_"That's not true! I would .."_

He pushed the brunet onto his back, delighting in the soft little moan that whispered across his senses on the way down. Fingers lost themselves in golden hair as lips moved languidly over sensitive flesh, tasting and teasing, a smile forming almost absently as hips raised involuntarily to aid in the removal of unwanted clothing. Roxas contemplated the form beneath him, so thin, almost frail--but strangely beautiful, with that full mouth wet and tempting, those eyes glazed over with need.

Head bowed, the blond bent to taste the boy's length, a hand curling around the shaft as his tongue teased the head. Narrow hips bucked as an almost painful groan was lost to the night air, and Roxas smiled. He took the organ in fully, sucking hard as his free hand fought to steady the shallow thrusting of the brunet's hips.

His body went rigid as a hand came between them, wrapping around his own cock through his shorts. He ground against the surprisingly firm grip, sucking harder on the length in his mouth, a desperate growl lodged in the back of his throat.

_Enough of this._

Roxas sat back on his heels, fingers working against him momentarily as he struggled with the button and zipper. Once his erection was free, he pulled the brunet into his lap, wrapping arms around him and settling the head of his cock at the boy's entrance. Their gazes locked as he pushed gently inward, taking care not to make it hurt any worse than he was sure it already did.

One set of blue eyes fluttered closed as teeth nibbled a full bottom lip, a soft whimper threatening to break at the intrusion. The blond leaned forward, brushing those lips with his own, soothing and comforting as his length slid deeper. He swallowed those silent cries willingly.

Acid-green eyes flashed in the back of his mind as his hips began to move.

_"You make such pretty noises, Roxas."_

He buried his face in the side of the other boy's neck, pressing biting kisses to his collarbone as that warm body rocked against his.

_"How loud can you get for me?" _

The brunet screamed as he hit that tight bundle of nerves, fingers digging into his shoulders as his spine arched beautifully.

"Roxas .."

The blond shuddered, thrusting deep.

".. Sora .."

As he came, his vision blurred into a swirling sea of darkness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas woke with a start, sitting straight up in the middle of his bed. His mind reeled--that damn dream again.

_Wait._

His brow furrowed, sleep-addled concentration etched across his face.

_It was different this time._

Fleeting, obscure images flickered through, of ocean blue eyes and soft sighs of pleasure. The taste of salt clung to the inside of his mouth, and a name remained burned into the deep recesses of his memory.

_Sora._

He gazed out his window, across the sleeping expanse of Twilight Town.

_Who are you?_

* * *

**Okay. So. I hope that wasn't too confusing. It makes sense to me, but then again, I wrote it. Heh. **


End file.
